


[Podfic] Player Developement

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [40]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Belts, Biting, D/s, Face-Fucking, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marking, Multi, Nipple Play, Pain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Power Play, Punishment, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, internalized kink-shaming, kinky self-discovery, mentions of namecalling kink, orgasms & life lessons for everybody!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wicked smile slowly spreads across Kent’s face, and he turns to Jack. “What do you say, should I show your boy how to make you cry?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Player Developement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Player Development](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350864) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> Thanks to Jedusaur for having BP, and letting me play in the sandbox! <3
> 
> Ever want to send your favorite podficcers a postcard to let them know how much you appreciate them?? [Well NOW YOU CAN!](http://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/10645.html) Welovepodfic is doing a feedback challenge from April 1st to the 15th. Go give your favorite podficcers some love! <3 Lots of them would love to get a postcard with love from you the listener (myself included!)

Player Development

By: jedusaur

 

56:08

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bCheck%20Please%5d%20Player%20Development.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
